A Rose By Any Other
by MiLa63
Summary: Betsy has been halfway in love with Dr. Jeremy Reed since the first time his smooth accent litled towards her. Now, one night of returned feelings has placed Betsy in an awkward position. AU for why Betsy was kicked off the show. Jertsy!


A/N: Got this idea off another fic, Runway by patently. Mine is different than hers, so might want to hop over and take a look for yourself. :)

* * *

Betsy rested her fingers against her keyboard. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at _his_ office. The door was closed. She closed her eyes, letting her chin rest gently against her third favorite cat sweater. She had to do this. She _had_ to. For the sake of everyone in the office. Rolling her shoulders back and lifting her head high, she moved the mouse and pressed Print. The bright fluorescent lights above seemed harsh as she stared intently at the blaring white paper being printed.

She stood slowly to grab the paper. No one but one of the partners needed to know. Him, probably just Him.

The nurse Beverly piped up as she saw Betsy's movements towards his office. "You don't look so good today, Besty. I would be sick too if I was wearing that level of crazy cat lady throw up on my shirt."

Betsy ignored the odd cackling laugh of the aged smoker as she knocked on his door.

"Come in," he called. His charming English accent gave Betsy shivers down her back.

"Dr. Reed," Betsy said, as she entered and placed the page on his nearly empty desk. "Here is my two-week notice of resignation."

His expressive hazel eyes looked up from the chart in his hand. Surprise coloring his voice, he asked, "What? Resignation? Betsy, what's going on? Why are you resigning?" He took a cursory glance at the page, but Betsy mentally cringed, knowing if only contained vague statements about a family emergency.

"Dr. Reed, I'm sorry, but my parents need me right now. My dad is sick, and so I need to go back to take care of him. I'm sorry for the short notice, but I can't even really work the last two weeks here. I'm driving tomorrow to see them, so if it's alright, I'll be taking my year's worth of sick leave for the rest of the time." She almost wrung her hands in nervousness but caught herself before doing so. Even he knew it was her tell.

"Oh, well, I'm very sorry, Betsy. I hope everything will turn out alright. But, if your father is sick, why aren't you just using your sick leave? Why resign? It's just so," he paused, seeming to grapple with his words, "permanent."

Betsy nodded. "It doesn't really look like he'll recover from this. So, I'm going to move back with my parents. My mom doesn't really have any income right now."

A dark depressive atmosphere seemed to overtake the office. Jeremy's pleading, sympathetic face seemed to match Betsy's internal squirming for telling such a big lie. "I'm so sorry, Betsy. I will make sure you get a wonderful severance package from the firm. And I do hope to see you again."

Betsy almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Indeed, she already got a severance package. And it was wonderful.

She nodded firmly and left his office for the last time.

As she got home, her entire self was weary. Emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. Seeing him, for the last time, brought back so many memories. The smell of his cologne put her right back to That Night.

It was the night everyone at the office was celebrating Dr. Mindy Lahiri and Dr. Danny Castellano's final romantic reconciliation. Morgan wanted it to essentially be a bachelorette party with everything insinuating something not mentionable in pleasant company, but Dr. L wanted it to be like the last scene in When Harry Met Sally. Dr. C eventually told everyone to bring some food or drink item, and firmly refused Mindy to decorate anything. To encourage his edict, Dr. C offered to host the party.

Betsy decided to go with Dr. L's theme and wore a cocktail dress Shauna had once given her. It was a dark, rich green that shimmered in the right light. Betsy had thought the cut was modest enough, but she had forgotten to look at the back. It was almost completely open. Thankfully, there was one strap to cover her bra.

Betsy sat down on her couch as she examined her small apartment. It wouldn't take much to move. Maybe a day to pack and a day to drive. She had decided to move to New Jersey because of the location and the fact that it was away from her family. She easily found a room in a house to rent as she looked for a job.

She hoped to find a job similar to her own. She loved helping the pregnant women of New York schedule appointments to be healthy and happy with their doctors.

She just had a problem with her co-workers, well. One co-worker. One co-worker who couldn't keep his eyes off her the whole night of the party.

He had stalked up to her, smiled, and complimented her outfit. Betsy tried to fend off his swaggering confidence and blush-worthy attention, but she had actually downed two full glasses of wine by that point. She had no will to resist him. She had never felt so bold, brash, and, dare she say it, sexy.

They had left the party separately, but they found each other by his car. He had pressed himself against her so deliciously, that she honestly thought the whole episode a dream. His smell, his warmth, and his accent flowed over and through her in such a way that she felt like flying. And she did, later that night. His first name was the only thing she could say after he reprimanded her for calling him "Dr. Reed." He wasn't her first, but he was the first to sleep next to her after.

She almost laughed at the sense memory of having him wrap his arms around her like rubber bands as he gently snored.

The morning had hit her like a train. The first thing she wondered was _why_ , the next was _how_ , and the final thought she had as she scurried away with her shoes and underwear in hand was _what now_.

Betsy nearly blushed for the entire week afterwards. Every time she heard his smooth voice, she could feel his panting breath in her ear. When she would see his styled waves as he turned the corner, her fingers would remember the texture as they ran through those dark locks. And if Jeremy laughed, Betsy would nearly melt into a happy heap at her whole body's sudden reminiscence of the after-glow, the feel of sweat, and the vice grip of his arms as he chuckled then too.

Betsy swallowed. This was not the time. This was packing time.

As she placed her dishes carefully in newspaper, she imagined that life would've been fine, easy even, if she just got her "lady's time" three weeks after That Night. She could've imagined it was just a one-off, no repercussions; the memory to play like a broken record in while she lay in her bed, cold and alone at night.

Instead, it didn't come. Instead, she will have a permanent consequence of her foolish, rash actions.

With that thought, she restarted her packing with a renewed determination to make this move the best one ever, not for her, but for her little jellybean in her tummy.

.

Betsy smiled as she joyfully unlocked the door to her new apartment. It was her third month at her new healthcare clinic, and she was so excited to tell her landlord and roommate about her day.

"Dot?" Betsy called into the living room. With the woman out of sight, Betsy shrugged and hurried up to her room. As she removed her clothes, Betsy felt so fortunate to have her maneagable bump in her midsection. Working with Dr. L really helped her learn about pregnancy, so she felt like everything was moving along smoothly.

Two days after moving in, Betsy decided to tell her landlord about her child-to-be. Dot's motherly instincts and extra rooms really come in handy. They were considering converting one of the taxidermy rooms, full of the fruits of Dot's second best hobby, into a playroom of sorts.

Finally, she heard the door jingle open and the older woman return home. The weather was turning colder, and it was almost Thanksgiving.

The blonde entered the room with a smile as she greeted her guest. "Betsy, dear! You're home! Good. My best friend Annette is having her son and his new tart over for the holiday. It would be nice to have someone else there to back up Annette should it come to blows. You wanna come?"

Betsy both cringed and shrugged. "Well, while I won't condone judging a book by its cover, although my aunt Gladys is the best exception to that rule, it would be better than sitting all by myself and calling my parents."

While her parents were conscious of her state, they also seemed angered and baffled at how the whole event came about. Her mom still called her everyday, but the conversation was strained. Betsy's parents were strict traditionalists. Somehow, they pushed past that to still show their love for their daughter, at a distance.

As Betsy got ready for the family dinner she was suddenly invited to, Betsy smiled at the slight bump. "Once your grandpapi and granny see you, they are so going to love you, I know it," she chuckled to herself before she added, "even if you come out with an English accent."

She arrived with Dot twenty minutes before dinner was to be served, as Dot said, "to scope out the lay of the land for the invasion." Dot headed straight into the kitchen with her dear friend as they finished preparing the meal.

Betsy marveled at all the baseball memorabilia and adorable pictures of a young boy and his mom. She was pleasantly content examining the house until she came upon a more recent picture. Here, the little boy was not so little. In fact, the handsome adult face that smiled back at her crushed her with the intensity of the moment. Her heart stuttered in her chest. After a shocked gasp, she only whisper, "Dr. C."

She had to leave, was her first thought. Where would I go now, was her second. In the time it took to settle her heart and mind, a knock had sounded at the door. Annette came scurrying from the kitchen, as Betsy darted in there. Dot's surprised face encouraged Betsy to speak. "Umm, I'm very sorry, Dot, but it seems like my stomach is not feeling too good. Must be the baby, you know. Is there a back way out of here? I wouldn't want to disrupt the family gathering happening, there," she stated hesitantly as she tilted her head back to the living room. Her nerves retched up a notch when she most definitely heard Dr. L's voice leaking through the swinging door.

Dot's confused face changed into one of amused reproach. "Come now, dear, I know you haven't been around a lot of people for a while now, probably because of some heartbreak or some other, but its ok. Annette's son is a doctor, and so is the exotic girl he brought tonight. If anything's happening with the baby, well, it might be best to just stay where two doctors can help!" During her speech, Dot had walked up to Betsy, and reassuringly placed her hands on the pregnant woman's shoulders.

Betsy was too stunned by the gigantic backfire her immediate excuse created. She stood there while Annette and Dr. L came in, it seemed as if they were arguing.

Dr. L stopped speaking once she caught the ashamed gaze of Betsy, her former receptionist.

"Betsy? What are you doing here? Did Annette kidnap you? Just wink once if you need help, Danny and I can totally find an escape route." She took a few steps toward the younger girl, at which Annette needed to defend herself.

"What? Mindy! Why would I kidnap Dot's tenant? We invited her here for dinner because she all alone and pregnant!"

Betsy suddenly realized that she now understood how it felt to be a tumbleweed- hollow inside while being pushed around by stronger external forces.

"You're pregnant!?" Dr. L's voice nearly could've shattered glass, if there had been any in on the kitchen island. The next moment saw Dr. C running in to the same room out of breath.

"What? Who's pregnant?!"

Betsy just closed her eyes in mortification and fear as they continued on with their screaming match.

"Betsy, of course!"

"Betsy's here?"

"Duh, she's right there!"

On the other side of the room, Annette and Dot were whispering back and forth. Betsy decided that they were coming to the conclusion that she knew both the aforementioned doctors.

Finally, the space grew silent as Dr. L and C had asked Betsy a question. She was still wallowing in her own misery, so she hadn't heard what it was. Opening her eyes, she realized everyone's attention was on her. She took a deep breath and said the only thing she could think of. "Dr. L, Dr. C, good to see you!"

She started gathering up plates and rushed to the dinning room. "Betsy!" Dr. L chased after her. "Why are you here, living in New Jersey? What happened with your dad? You left so suddenly!"

Betsy took a deep breath as she turned to face her prior employers. "I'm so sorry Dr. L, but I lied. I left because I discovered I was going to be carrying around a little one, and I couldn't..." She took another deep breath. Her pregnancy hormones were usually up lately, but this turn of events startled a complete reversal of mood. Holding back tears, she continued, "I couldn't raise a little one in New York."

"So you came to New Jersey?" Dr. L asked sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Dr. L. I'm sorry."

"Do you know who the father is?" This was the question she was dreading. Should she lie, even though she was taught not to, or should she skirt around the truth?

"Yes, but I haven't told him, and I don't want to."

"Is it Danny?"

Her whisper only caused more outrage from him as he responded with another, "Hey, no! Of course not!"

Betsy almost laughed at the scene before her. "No, it's not Dr. C."

.

Betsy sighed in relief as she looked up at the blank ceiling in her rented room. Thanksgiving Dinner had been a trying event for everyone, especially a pregnant someone. Thankfully, Betsy had gotten out of revealing the name of her baby's father by the loud and sudden arrival of Annette and Dot into the living room. They had protected Betsy's secret throughout dinner by dramatically changing the subject or getting defensive in her place. Dot almost started a verbal war with Mindy because of a difference in taste started with the comment, "Cary Grant is definitely more handsome than Hugh Grant."

Betsy shook her head as she remembered the outraged gasp from Dr. L that had nearly shaken the glasses on the table.

The worst part of the evening - the part that made her want to cry even then, at home, in the dark - was the updates. Dr. L felt it necessary to provide Betsy with the most recent happenings at Shulman and Associates.

Just the mention of his name had her heart skipping beats left and right. She couldn't even prevent herself from wringing her hands underneath the table. Then, Dr. L had to swing the guillotine. Dr. Reed was dating.

He was dating someone.

Someone who wasn't her.

He was moving on.

She wasn't.

Betsy nearly burst into heart-wrenching wails right there at the candle-lit holiday dinner. It was truly a Thanksgiving miracle that she held it together til dessert.

The introduction of sweets allowed Betsy to settle into a false sense of safety.

Now, less than a month later, Betsy allowed her mind to jump frantically. Mindy and Dr. C were to come back for Christmas dinner, and Betsy presumed that she was invited again. Since she had changed her phone number, Dr. L couldn't obsessively text her, like Betsy imagined she would. Instead, Betsy was left to wonder how to maintain her secret for one more dinner.

When Betsy came down for dinner that night, Dot looked at her with serious investigative intent.

"Have you been on another Law and Order marsthon with Annette recently? Becuase I am sure that the mailman did not murder Mrs. Lieberman's cat. He was pretty old to begin with and Mr. Twinklefoot looked like he might've had worms." Betsy asked with slight amusement coloring her tone.

Dot shook her head before bringing out a pamphlet. Laying it on the table, she pointed to a very familiar face. "Shulman and Associates," it read. On the cover was a picture of all the employees. Betsy smiled as she remembered the determined and beautiful Shawna, the grumpy and odd Beverly. It hurt a little to see the smirking face of the dark-haired British doctor, who she refused to name, even in her mind.

"Yes, Dot," she sighed. "I used to work with Annette's son at his office. I was a receptionist."

"Why did you leave? The little one?" She asked neutrally, glancing at Betsy's growing stomach.

The young mother nodded. "I can't exactly explain why, but essentially, yes."

"Who was it?" Dots tone usually ranged from grumpy and defensive to neutrally optimistic. Hearing her softly ask such a question with any level of compassion in her eyes, made Betsy feel shaken. Dabbing at her quickly moistening eyes, Betsy dejectedly pointed to the man in question in the picture.

"Dr. Jeremy Reed," she answered quietly.

"Oh honey," Dot responded, throwing a hand over Betsy's.

Betsy nodded, and decided to change the subject. "Will Dr. C and Dr. L be coming down for Christmas dinner again?"

"No, honey, they invited Annette up this time. She invited me. Do you want to come too?"

Betsy nodded.

.

Honestly, if there was a time that epitomized when Betsy's expectations were so much better than reality, it was now. Christmas Day, dinner at the Castellanos apartment in New York was where and when Betsy's last bit of light and hope in this world died. This was far worse than sneaking into Dr. L's apartment to get Jeremy's watch or even the fact that Dr. L had his watch in the first place. He had disappointed her so many times, and yet, there was something good in him, Betsy saw it. She saw it each time he tried to do better.

However, there was a very strong feeling coursing through Betsy's heavily pregnant and heavily hormonal body that made her suddenly believe that God, the universe, every human being hated her.

He just walked in.

The day started off pleasantly. She received gifts from the two older women, who also supplied gifts to her unborn daughter. Her coworkers were so nice that they even got her one of two things for the baby as well the day before.

The trio drove the few hours to New York, her old home with barely anyone or any snow on the road.

Then, they arrived.

Mindy made a lovely set-up with her Christmas tree and other silly decorations inside Dr. C's apartment. The apartment itself was very sleek and classy, so Betsy felt her spirits lift even higher. It was when dinner was about to be served that all h-e-double hockey sticks broke loose.

Morgan arrived.

He was his usual jovial self, but at the sight of her healthy pregnancy, he froze.

"Betsy?! Betsy-bear? What in the global galactic universe are you doing here? How's your dad? Did you have to put him down?" He made an exaggerated sorrow-filled face as he grabbed her shoulder. "I understand, you remember Boots, well. He was getting up there, so I had to take him to the backyard and bury him. He's well surrounded, so don't worry about that. I even was able to avoid the poisonous berries surrounding my graves."

His almost eternally cheerful face inspired such fear, dread, and anger that Betsy had to excuse herself. She retreated to the bedroom, blushing slightly, as she knew Mindy and Dr. C had no qualms about doing their couple activities in here. Mindy burst into the room at the same time Betsy's tears exploded. They jotlted from her slight frame, forcing Mindy to wrap her arms around the younger woman and hush her.

"It's alight, Betsy, whatever Morgan said to you, he didn't really mean. You know how he is, just dropped on his head one too many times in his life. Even in adulthood really, becuase he was trying this dance move the other day at the office, and-"

The Doctor cut off at the sudden glare directed at her. Resuming her mourning, Betsy shook her head. "No, it's not what Morgan said. It's just that, I'm barely getting used to seeing you and Dr. C again, and Morgan just reminds me of so many good times at the office." She stared solemnly at the floor, tears having dried up at her reminiscing.

"Oh, Bets, I'm sorry. I thought it would be good to reconnect with some other office people. Plus, he just showed up. We expressly did not invite him." Mindy's attitude-filled head wiggle and pointed forefinger filled Betsy with a small kind of happiness. She giggled at the silly, self-imposing nurse. Nodding, Betsy sniffled and agreed to return to the dinner.

About two-thirds of the way through the meal, Mindy brought up the other staff's holiday plans. At the start of the topic, Betsy steeled herself for the inevitable.

"Oh, and Jeremy's off with Peter's ex. The neurosurgeon, member I told you about her," Mindy noted to Betsy.

"That's it!" Morgan exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "That's what it is!"

"What?"

"That's why Lauren looks so familiar! She's Betsy!"

Comfused faces populated the sudden silent table. Betsy felt her heart pound against her rib age. "What do you mean, Morgan?" she whispered.

He turned to her, and gestured to all of her. "Lauren looks like your sister, Bets. Seriously, same hair, same height, face shape. You could almost be twins! And now you both have children, mostly! It's uncanny! Hey, maybe you would like to date Dr. P?!"

Despite her inner turmoil, Betsy allowed the comment to wash over her. "Silly, Morgan, I've already met Dr. P, and I just don't think he's my type." She sternly returned to her mashed potatoes and gravy.

It was infuriating how Dot then turned to Annette, and not so softly whispered, "Or maybe she's the doctor's type!"

At the indignant whip of her head towards her landlord, Dot winked.

Betsy nearly blushed when she saw Dr. L's curious gaze on her and her stomach.

.

It was a few days later when Betsy heard some disturbing news. Dr. L was throwing a New Years party, and she wanted Betsy to come. Somehow Dot gave Annette, who gave Dr. C, who gave Dr. L, her new number.

The highly disturbing part was not the invitation itself, but rather the post script.

 _P.S. Jeremy will b there! *winky face* *love emoji*_

Betst rolled her eyes. She knew Dr. L had two ultimate weaknesses. Cake, of any kind, and matchmaking. The fact that she caught on to some emotion between Jeremy and Betsy gave Betsy a foreboding headache.

The young mother refused and then silently prayed she never heard from Dr. L for a while. Instead, Betsy kept her head down and attempted to work until the last possible second of her pregnancy.

It was the day after New Years that Betsy had another text from Dr. L.

 _B, J came w GF. Drama, u kno. Oh, going to SF, btws. Soooo excited!_

Betsy squinted as she tried to decode the shorthand, and after the news of Jeremy, she gave up.

She was in her fifth month and growing. It was getting difficult and uncomfortable and Betsy realized that she had no interest in kindling something with the opposite sex. Look where it landed her! She decided to go visit to her parents before getting too close to her due date on May 28th.

Betsy was so shocked to received an update from Mindy informing her that Mindy was pregnant and that now they could be pregnant buddies while she drove back to her family.

Upon entering the warmth and comfort of her ever-unchanged home, Betsy felt herself relax a bit at the same smell of baking cookies and flat beer. Smiling, she greeted her parents and sat to watch the television.

Just as they were getting ready for dinner, her father turned to her, "Bets-bear, what's this deal about the man? You-know-who."

That was how her father referred to Jeremy, the baby's father, like a villain in a storybook.

"Remember, I told you already that he's out of the picture, he doesn't know."

Her mother chimed in, "Honey, are you sure that's the right decision?" Her concerned voice drifted to Betsy over the beeping sound of the microwave and clattering of setting the table.

Shrugging, Betsy couldn't help wringing her hands. "I don't think he'll be interested in me or the baby, so what's the point?" Betsy's mind-numbing fear of rejection soaked through her flippant tone.

Her father came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her like a wave. "Sweetie. You are the sweetest, loveliest girl to ever walk this earth, despite what sins you committed. If he doesn't see that, then you're right. He's not worth trying for. But," he pulled back slightly. Turning her around, he gave her a pointed and serious gaze through his large glasses. "But, and this is a big but, you will never know for sure until you tell him. We are here for you when it gets closer and we just want you to be happy. If you really believe with all your heart that there is no chance this guy will do the right thing, then ok. We'll drop this. But, it's a big decision. You've been going through this alone until now. Do you really want to keep being alone for the rest of the little ones life?"

At the mention of her daughter, Betsy burst into tears. She really didn't want her daughter to wonder whether her father loved her or ask why he abandoned them. She didn't want her daughter to be alone.

That night, lying in her childhood sheets, she made the decision. She really did want him to at least know, and if he rejected her, than she was no worse off. Physically. Emotionally she might be a different story, yet now she had the support of her family, Dot, her new co-workers, and Dr. L.

She was going to try.

She was going to, but then she needed to get back to work, and then Dr. L returned and then it was March.

Betsy looked up at her calander on her desk. March 28th. Two months. It was two months until her due date. Panic seeped in, as she realized she still hadn't told him. She started practicing her deep breathing exercises while she planned in her mind. It was Thursday.

She could take off tomorrow and go up to see him. She wasn't entirely sure as to where his apartment was, considering she had only been there That Night and it had been dark coming and going.

She determined the best way to treat this was clinically, and the best place to be clinical was the office. She hestitated a moment before dialing the number she remembered by heart.

Hearing Tamra answer was odd, but she attempted to disguise her voice slightly to make an appointment.

Her hand shook from packing in her room, to driving the few hours there, to opening the door to the office. It looked fundamentally the same, but the slight differences help to ground her in the present. She walked up to the front desk where Beverly was sitting.

"Hi, Beverly, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Reed. Under the name of Bennet."

Beverlys wide eyes squinted at her. "You look familiar. Did you ever do time for shoplifting at a Macy's?"

Betsy half smiled in familiar amusement and half grimaced in pain at not being remembered. "No, sorry."

"Ok, he's ready for you. You can head on back," she waved to his office.

Betsy nodded distractedly. This was happening. She was going to tell him. Swallowing her snowballing nerves, she took the five steps forward to the door to her future.

She slowly opened it, peeking one eye inside. He looked the same. His focus was competely on his paperwork, scribbling away while he absentmindedly hummed.

She took another deep, deep breath as she stepped all the way in, "Dr. Reed?"

She felt her entire body trembling. He looked up.

His entire face brightened. Eyes sparkled in recognition, pure white smile sparking, even his cheeks flushed a pinkish hue. "Betsy! Is that really you?" He stood and rushed the few steps to wholly envelop her in his sweet-smelling body.

Betsy felt whole again. She felt like herself, and her knees were ready to collapse the rest of her body in his arms. After a few moments, he retreated with a curious countenance. "How are you? What are you doing here? And are you pregnant?! Was it Danny?"

Betsy almost gasped in outrage at his similar assumption to Dr. L. "What?" She managed to spit out.

Jeremy's smooth and refreshing chuckle reverberated around the large office. "Inside joke, apparently Mindy's pregnant, did you hear?!" As he spoke, he maneuvered to his desk, leaning his luscious backside against it.

Betsy nodded. "I did hear. And no, it's not Dr. C's. It's actually... I'm actually seven months along, or so." She knew it would be extremely difficult to say, so she left the statement hanging, praying he would pick up on her line of thought.

"Seven months, hmm. That's about when you left the practice. What have you been doing since? How's your father?"

Betsy sighed. "My father is fine." She looked to her tightly clasped hands. Biting on her bottom lip, she knew she needed to tell him the truth. All of it. "Actually, I was lying about my father. The reason I left was because of this," she placed a hand on her stomach. "I didn't want to tell the father and I thought with the timing it would be obvious." She gave him a not-so-subtly glance.

"Hmm. Seven months. Seven months." He bite his thumbnail as he contemplated.

Betsy just decided to skip the reveal. He would catch on. "I don't excpect anything from you, really. I just don't want my daughter to grow up without a father. I know you're dating a woman with a child, so I hoped it wouldn't matter too much to visit her every once in a while." Her gaze had returned to the carpet by her feet.

"We broke up, actually. Wait, what? Why would it matter..." his voice trailed off, leaving the air between them stilted and awkward. Finally, Betsy snuck a look at his still form. He had turned his attention to her stomach. "Da- daughter. I have a daughter," he whispered brokenly. Betsy dearly hoped it was not her imagination that there was a hint of awe in his eyes and voice.

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you, or if I should." She bit her lip once more, trying not to hold her breath. "I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long."

"Betsy, Betsy, Betsy!" He cried, enveloping her body once more. "You darling, wonderful, lovely, woman! Of course I forgive you!" He adjusted to look in to her very near face. "This is why you left? You thought I wouldn't want you? Or her?"

Betsy shyly nodded, only remembering being this close to him a few times in their lives.

"Betsy, my darling. I never knew how much I felt for you until the day I came into to work and you weren't here, shining with your sweet smiles, and adorable sweaters! I missed you beyond belief! I never thought I would have this! You have given me everything, lovely Betsy, and I never want to be parted from you again!"

Betsy almost rolled her eyes and asked what Austen novel he had gotten that line out of, until she really examined his face. His bottoms lids were shining with tears and his cheekbones sprinkled with rose splotches darker than before. Shocked, Betsy parted her mouth, unable to speak. Jeremy took the opportunity to seize the bewildered lips. She knew how he kissed, but this was so unlike That Night. He kissed her like it was Forever, and he loved her. Tears snaked their way down her now-blushing cheeks.

Releasing the other to take breaths, Betsy felt the need to confirm once more. "Really? You really want me and our daughter? This isn't just some ploy like usual? Not a rebound from your breakup?"

Jeremy compeltely let her go to bend down slightly. He held her shoulders as he met her gaze straight on. "Betsy-bear. I love you. I never realized it until the day you went away because you had become such a part of my life, it was difficult to imagine you not in it. Now, I know how devastated I would be for you to leave." His eyes quickly darted to the floor, as his hand went to his neck. "I'm not entirely sure about being a father, but being with Lauren has shown me what an important responsibility it is." Meeting her gaze once more his voice grew strong and determined. "However, if there was anyone in this world equipped to teach me what to do and how to do it, you are she. You alone are the only one I would want this with, Betsy darling. Please believe me."

Betsy bit her lip, forcing herself not to break out in a wide, uncontrollable smile. She nodded vigorously while jumping back in his sturdy arms. Smiling, he leant down and kissed her, just as passionately as before.

"I love you, Betsy-bear," he whispered in her ear once they broke apart from their kiss.

"I love you... Jeremy."


End file.
